


Idiots get drunk and forget they're supposed to hate each other

by The_Ace_Anon



Series: Idiots in love [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunkenness, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ace_Anon/pseuds/The_Ace_Anon
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley show each other their marks





	Idiots get drunk and forget they're supposed to hate each other

“Stopppp being so nice to them.” Crowley slurred, taking another swig of alcohol. “They’ll get soft.”  
“But they’re so beautiful darling. They deserve a bit of praise.” The two of them had been drinking for the past 2 hours at Crowley’s flat, and Aziraphale had been complimenting Crowley’s plants for the past hour.  
“Not _that_ much praise angel.” Crowley turned his head and watched Aziraphale wispear to the plants how beautiful they were and how nicely they were growing. There was a faint halo over the angel’s head giving off a faint, divine light.

“Hey, Azira?” He gave a hum of acknowledgement. “If ya um don’t mind me asking, where are your marks?”

Aziraphale looked over at him with a confused look on his face. “Marks?”

“You know...the gold thingy angels have on em.”

“Oh! Yes, well, they’re on my wings-”

“Can I see them?” Crowley asked, turning fully towards Azira.

“I-yes I suppose you can.” Azira came out of the plant area, turned his back to the demon, and let his wings out. Crowley had seen Aziraphale’s wings before, but this time the wings seemed to have had liquid gold poured on them. They shined and glowed and they were…  
“Beautiful.” Crowley mumbled. He reached out a hand to touch the wings, traching the gold patterns. The angel’s entire body relaxed as Crowley trached the wings and he let out a sigh.

“That feel nice?”

Aziraphale hummed. “What were your marks darling?”

Crowley stiffened, he didn’t like talking about his life before, it reminded him too much of everything he lost. But, his angel had trusted him enough to turn his back to him and show his wings, he could talk about this one small thing from before. 

“My eyes. They were normally green but when I wanted them too they would change to gold. They were so beautiful.”

“They still are beautiful my dear boy.” Azira looked back at Crowley and gave him a small smile. Crowley’s face turned hot and he stood up, turning away from Aziraphale.

“I’m gonna get some more alcohol.” He quickly left the room leaving Aziraphale to wonder what he did wrong.


End file.
